


Anticipation

by Expressive Dissonance (quietncryptic)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith/Tifa - Freeform, F/F, Yuri, implied foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietncryptic/pseuds/Expressive%20Dissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa has a problem making a decision; Aeris is more than happy to help her solve it. Yuri, Aeris/Tifa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Tifa Lockhart had a really, really big problem.

This is why she was currently standing in a beautiful flower garden in the Sector 5 slums, her eyes averted from the owner of that garden as Aeris stared at the flush-faced younger girl.

"Tifa…" Aerith said, her voice edged with laughter and bemusement, "What do you mean, 'You're afraid of sex'?"

Tifa's blush only worsened as she sneaked a glance at the older woman, her serene green eyes dancing as she lightly brushed soil from her hands. "I, um…I…" she shook her head, picking at the shortened skirt she was wearing a bit ruefully. "It's not you guys I'm afraid of, it's certain…things," she murmured, feeling her heart flutter in her chest at the very thought of those… _things_.

Aerith's mind blanked out for a second as she pondered Tifa's hesitant confession. Things? What could she possibly be afraid of that they hadn't already—oh. _Oh_.

Oh dear.

"Tifa…"

"I know," the younger girl said miserably, her eyes downcast as she avoided Aeris's.

"So you and Cloud never…?"

"No."

"And you don't know…?"

A head shake.

"Oh," Aeris said in a quiet voice, not like she was holding back a laugh, but like she was seriously considering a problem that needed a solution. "Well you know we'd never rush you, Tifa…"

"It's not that," she broke in, bulldozing past the other girl's words. "I'm not afraid you guys'll force me or anything, I know you'll wait, but what if I screw up when I _am_ ready? What if I can't do it right?"

Aeris gave her a decidedly confused look. "Do _what_ right?"

"I've been reading and um, I read that uh, sometimes, when the girl is inexperienced she can't orgasm…"

Aeris's muffled giggles startled Tifa; she gave her a betrayed look before trying to rise to her feet, but Aeris caught hold of her wrist and tugged her down close to her side.

"Stay, silly. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at those stupid academics that claim to know everything about what's what. The truth is," she began, lightly stroking Tifa's arm, "you shouldn't put much stock in what other people say, especially when it comes to sex." She pursed her lips for a second before giving Tifa a sideways glance and a light grin. "I have it on good authority that females, no matter how inexperienced can and will have multiple orgasms."

A blush spread across her face. "So Zack…"

"Cloud too, honey," Aeris added, her eyes amused as she ran her hands lightly up the other girls arm, hoping to soothe her embarrassment. She knew this wasn't easy for Tifa to talk about, but she was glad she'd gotten over her shyness and sought her out.

"Both of them know how to take care of a girl, so you don't have to worry on that front; you just have to pick which one you want to initiate you, so to speak, though I have a hunch on who that'll be."

"That's the problem,' Tifa suddenly burst out. "I love watching them, really I do, but I just, um, I…." she muttered something incoherent, which the other girl failed to hear.

"What was that?"

"I said…what if I wanted it to be you?"

Aeris paused, her hand buried in long brown hair before breaking out the most brilliant smile Tifa had ever seen on her. The white-clad girl turned her and gently touched her face, and the contact calmed Tifa's jittery nerves slightly. She let out a small breath and gazed back at Aeris before giving a crooked smile. Taking it as consent, Aeris leaned closer and brushed her lips against Tifa's; the younger girl tentatively returned the gesture before shyly parting her lips. Aeris happily deepened the kiss, leaving them both just the slightest bit breathless once they separated. "Do you really mean it? You're picking me?"

Tifa blushed to the roots of her hair as she nodded. It had taken her long days and nights to work this little scenario out in her head, but nothing could have quite prepared her for the other girl's delighted and enthusiastic reaction. Even now, after months of getting used to the idea that Aeris liked her, Tifa still couldn't get used to the sensation of kissing another female. It was different from a male; softer and just the slightest bit more interesting because of the added sensation of breasts pressing flush against each other. For the longest time, she'd been jealous of aeris's beauty, thinking that she'd needed to prove herself better than the quiet young woman that smelled of flowers and looked like one of the models Tifa saw on store racks in Wallmarket. But now it all seemed pointless when they were pretty much together and sharing two men…

The whole thing was rather confusing sometimes.

Being from such a small town like Nibelheim, same sex couples were almost unheard of. There had been one or two around for a week or so after being homeschooled before their parents demanded they leave their homes. Naturally, she had grown up with the usual fire and brimstone stories that the Goddess and her champions didn't like such things and that she could be banished to the deepest depths of Hell for indulging in such sin, but really…She wondered what the boys would think of this new development in their relationship.

Personally, she was excited.

"This is wonderful," Aeris giggled as she caught Tifa's surprised look. "Well, I've never been with another girl before you and you've never been with anyone before us, so I get two of your firsts off the bat and you get one of mine!"

Tifa stared in bemusement as Aeris rose to her feet and lightly hugged the martial artist. "With the way you kiss me, I would've thought…"

"Nope!" Aeris chirped, her gentle smile widening just the slightest bit. "It's no different from kissing each of the boys; you're just… _you_. But don't worry, I'll be gentle," the flower girl whispered happily against her lips.

Tifa swallowed thickly once she was released and leaned back to look the flower girl in the eyes. "Three days…"

"Three days," Aeris promised with gentle sincerity; then the effect was ruined when she smirked and added, "Plenty of time for me to read up on the subject."

Tifa blushed in mortification.

What in the world had she just agreed to?


End file.
